Bloody Roses
by xray wolf
Summary: AU two days after Harry fourth Year his realtives die. With nobody able to take care of him, Hary is taken to Wools orphange ex orphanage of the dark lord himself. Stuck in Room 27. As part of a forgotten spirt stalks closer and closer. HP/TMR
1. Chapter 1

Harry spotted a police car parked in his driveway. 'What the hell?' Harry hurried through the front door and went into the living room where he found two uniformed cops sitting on the couch and chair waiting. When Harry entered the room they looked up.

"Are you Harry Potter?" One asked in a monotone.

"Yes, is there a problem officer?"

"Sit down." he said motioning towards the other chair.

"No I'm fine, what's happened?"

Then he said the three grim, horrible words,

"I'm so sorry."

Horrible thoughts whirled round Harry mind. What had happened? Police officers only came if something bad had happened. "What happened?" Harry asked a lump forming in his throat. "I'm so sorry." The officer swallowed. "Your aunt, uncle and cousin, you are aware that they visiting your aunt Marge in hospital?"

Harry shook his head and the officer continued. "Well they did. They were on they're way home on the highway when a drunk driver hit them, they would have been ok but they spun onto on coming traffic." He paused. "A transport truck tried to stop and managed to almost drive into a ditch but the trailer skidded sideways and tipped over landing right on your aunt's car. They didn't stand a chance. I'm sorry."

Harry looked at the officer stunned; this had to be some sort of joke right, Petunia and Dudley and Vernon dead?

Then a horrible thought came to him. What would happen to him? He couldn't ask Hermione or Ron for help because they had slowly cut of contact in their letters to him. On Dumbledore orders they couldn't help him or say where they were. And Hedwig was out.

"What going to happen to me?" Harry asked quietly dreading the answer.

"Well Mr Potter you are going to have to pack your bags and come with us" the officer replied this time with a bit of sympathy in voice. "Go and pack right now" the other officer said sternly "and we will tell you on the way".

Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed his trunk. Already packed just in-case Ron had decided a rescue mission. He felt numb.

Harry only family dead, killed ironically in a car crash by a drunken driver. Karma a bitch he thought. Remembering all the times the Dursleys had told harry that his parents were drunk and killed in a car crash. Leaving them, outstanding members of society to care of a good for nothing waste of space freaky son.

They were never meant to die on me. Harry frowned as he sadly what is going to happen to me, he asked himself again. Harry sighed as he picked up Hedwig's empty

Cage, how was Hedwig going to find him again and she was out delivering another letter to his best friends.

Harry sank down into the leather seats of the police car. His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. As he thought about his future and the fact that had five weeks and three days until he could return to Hogwarts.

"You will be going to the nearest orphanage, it's a good one it called Wool orphanage and it's located in London. It's the only one available at short notice, next year it's due to be demolished so you won't have to live there for long. It has run in the Cole family since it first began" the woman said trying to make it sound not that bad.

"Here we are" the man said as Harry woke with a jolt. Harry looked at the building with growing dread. It looked an awful dreary place to grow up in. Cold, bleak and extremely unwelcoming like a haunted house instead of a place where children should be loved.

"Mrs Cole we have got your newest arrival" the male policeman said.

A woman with greying blonde hair frowned glancing at Harry eyeing him sceptically.

"Mr Potter welcome to wools orphanage" Mrs Cole said smiling in the way a wolf bares its fangs. The police then said "We best be going I am sure we can leave you in Mrs Coles capable hands" with that they turned and left.

"Now we have all your details on the system and condolences on the lost on your relatives. An orphan twice over bad luck I'd say. Now about your room because we had such short notice the only room you can go in is room 27. I don't want to scare you but that room is haunted by the devil its self but you will have to bare with it" Mrs Cole said her voice rising with fear a she lead Harry to the haunted room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glanced around the room it didn't look haunted, with grey painted walls, yellow blinds and an alright looking bed. The room was nicer than the Dursleys and besides nothing was broken.

Harry frowned if there was ghost in here Harry figured he would be able to see because at Hogwarts. The ghosts at Hogwarts were friendly enough and the poor ghost was properly seriously misunderstood. Though a little voice in Harry head said that the ghosts could do serious damage when they wanted to, Harry shuddered as he thought of Myrtle flooding the girl's bathroom, Peeves dropping a chandelier, and it would be stupid to piss one off.

"Harry if you want a shower you best have one now" Mrs Cole said handing Harry a towel and gesturing towards the door. "Thanks Mrs Cole" Harry replied gratefully taking the towel.

Harry stared at the bathroom in shock. He knew they needed to demolish the buildings but the state this bathroom was in was just urrgh. With white titles gone yellow with age and covered in dust. A toilet that looked like it was growing some type of fungi in it and a shower covered in rust. As well old tapes covered in dirt and grime. Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and turned on the shower.

The shower was lovely and warm, just what he needed. With a yelp harry jumped as the water turned freezing cold. His eyes stung as shampoo got stuck in his eyes. The room got colder and colder. Harry breath came out in little clouds as he tried to wash the shampoo off but not get hyperthermia at the same time.

Harry got out of the shower, his eyes bloodshot and was stinging painfully. Harry grabbed the towel and began to dry himself. Bang the door flew open then slammed shut again. A scream rang out Harry eyes flickered around the room widely nobody was there.

The lights flickered off plunging Harry into darkness. A noise like nails scratching on glass could be heard. Making Harry cover his ears it was worse than the fat lady singing. The lights switched back on.

Harry gasped in horror for on the mirror was the words beware of me I am watching you. It looked like red ink or blood. Why would somebody write a warning like that? Harry thought to himself. "I am not scared of you" Harry addressed the room as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

POV CHANGE!

Tom smirked as he saw his newest victim walk into his room, how a filthy muggle dared to contaminate his room. This room was his Toms only and no muggle was going to push him out.

Tom smirked as he saw the boy get into the shower. This was going to be fun very funny for him. He laughed as he heard the muggle gasp as the shower turned freezing cold. A simple bit of wandless magic really.

He felt himself getting an erection at the boy's wet body. The muggle really did have a gorgeous body that looked so perfectly edible. Tom froze as he thought about having those types of thoughts about a filthy muggle. Tom was instantly filled with revulsion and self disgusted for himself.

How dare that muggle try to seduce me with that body Tom thought in outrage. A common disgusting muggle as the lights flickered off with his outrage. This deserve a warning most I would have let have a decent nights sleep but this is too far. Tom scowled as he scratched a warning on the glass just to make the muggle aware of the fact he wasn't alone.

He felt a laugh rise up in him as he heard the muggle say he wasn't afraid of him.

"Oh we will see about that muggle let the games begin" Tom said to the now silent room as he went away to gather supplies to start a new reign of terror on the now sleeping unsuspecting muggle.


End file.
